fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Gēmā purikyua:Otanjōbiomedetō Momoko! Anata no sonzai wa..... Hāto ōkoku e no ekisaitinguna tabi
Is the first movie of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. It was released in theaters in Japan on August 7, 2019 and will be released on DVD on September 20, 2019. The Go! Gamers Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut. Pilot Summary Characters Pretty Cure *Momoko Yoshida (桃子吉田 Momoko Yoshida)/Cure Mushroom (キュアマッシュルーム Kyua Masshurūmu)-Momoko is a 14 years old girl and has a cheerful personality and is a member of the Game club. She is excels in Play video games,but very bad at studying. She loves platform games, mainly Mario franchise games. Her alter ego is Cure Mushroom, the Cure of power of fire whose theme colour is Red. *Eri Asuka (えり明日香 Eri Asuka)/Cure Fight (キュアファイト Kyua faito)-Eri is a 14 years old girl,and is the childhood friend of Momoko and also is a member of game club. She is very funny and excellent video game player, but like Momoko not is good at studying. She loves fighting games,mainly Dragon Fight franchise games. Her alter ego is Cure Fight, The Cure of fight whose theme colour is white. *Ayame Hayato (あやめ隼人 Ayame Hayato)/Cure Sonica (キュアソニカ Kyua sonika)-Ayame is a 14 years old girl how is the president of game club. She is very popular and different of his teammates she is very good at studying. She loves running games. Her alter ego is Cure Sonica, the cure of speed whose theme colour is blue. *Ki Kaminari (黄雷)/Cure Thunder ( キュアサンダー Kyua sandā -Ki is a 9 years old girl and is energetic and cheerful. She is called of "Brat" (がき Gaki) by all members of game club. She loves RPG games. Her alter ego is cure thunder,the cure of thunder whose theme colour is yellow. *Murasaki Neko (むらさきねこ Murasaki Neko)/Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ Kyua bureizu)-Pussy is a former Cat-like Fairy. In the past Pussy and Luma are best friends, but, Queen Anne choice Luma for help the pretty cures, and Pussy want to make it. Pussy felt betrayed and betrayed the Dream Land turns ally of Daikirai. Her strong feelings of friendship with Luma turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is Cure Blaze,the cure of flames whose theme colour is purple. *Hibana Ia (火花愛)/Cure Fairy (キュアフェアリー Kyua fearī)-Yume is a 14 years old girl who come from the dream land. She is cheerful and very cute. She become a member of game clube,how like momoko loves platform games. Her alter ego is Cure Fairy,the cure of dream whose theme colour is pink. Mascots *Luma-A star-like fairy. She personality remember the Hummy personality. She come from Dream land to look to the Pretty Cure. She finished her sentences with "~Lua" (ルア Rua). Secondary Characters *Akarui Seiun-Akarui was a Lavender general, but Her strong feelings of love with Momoko turned her into a human. *Yuukino Shisoku-He has a case very similar to Minor case, Her strong feelings of love with Eri turned her into a human. Movie Characters New *Luz-A beautiful woman is the princess of the Heart Kingdom, she always cared about all of the kingdom one day while trying to protect the kingdom, the ruling was made by the darkness and turned into Tristesse. Trivia *This movie has some fails **Momoko's hair appears with red colour in her civilian form. **Ayame appears with fox whiskers, but Umito Sora say that is a proposital fail. **Cure Blaze's hair colour appears with bright lavender color. Category:Movies Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure